Healing You
by AJ Seawiel
Summary: [ON HOLD] Malfoy didn’t hear what happened after the sirens. He didn’t feel the hands of a brown haired beauty force little life back into his body. All he felt was the coldness of near death, the warmth of life. 'Malfoy, can you hear me'
1. Flee

_Yes I know I said I wouldn't start another story until I was done my first but hehe... I sort of came up with this plot here and I was on the computer at the time and well... these things just happen. Anyhoo... I'm not sure which one but I think "In Shattered Silence" will have to come down and be put up later unless I get more reviews for it. Anyway here's this new story!_

* * *

_Healing You  
__By: A. J. Seawiel  
__Chapter 1: Flee_

**An ashen faced male sprinted down the street, two men in hot pursuit. They were mounds of muscle and the younger man knew they were out for blood. Jets of green light grazed his shoulders, burning through his robes. Wincing from the pain he continued, faster, down the cobbled streets of London. How he wished he'd passed that Apparition test, then he simply could've escaped.**

**He sent a stream of red-orange light over his bloody shoulder and heard a man fall with a thump, stunned. The blonde man smirked, one down, one to go. He took a hard left into an alleyway.**

**"Shit." He cursed as a brick wall appeared in front of him. The man turned around and looked about trying to find some means of escape.**

**"Malfoy!" the huge man yelled to the blonde, "you can't out run me forever."**

**The man called Malfoy looked up at the gates of metal above his head and a simple plan formed. "Well, I can try." He shouted back. Malfoy mumbled a spell and silvery ropes shot from his wand and attached themselves to the rusty gates. He jumped and soared up and onto the platform. The man below him growled and pulled out his own wand.**

**Malfoy looked around and found that another rusty ladder led from the platform to the rooftops. He began to climb it as a shot of green light nearly collided with his right hand. Climbing hurriedly he avoided most of the jets of light, save one.**

**Malfoy had almost reached the roof when he felt it hit his kneecap, it felt as if he'd just fell into a cauldron of fire. Without his knee he couldn't run even if he used the rest of his strength to reach the roof. The last thing he heard was the mechanical laughter of the man below him waiting anxiously for his prey to fall.**

**Malfoy didn't have much of a choice, he couldn't hold on to the rusty bar any longer and felt himself slip off and fall to his doom. Only, he never felt the impact of the stone ground, he felt flesh beneath him. Malfoy sat up and realized he'd landed on the man. How lucky could he get? The man wriggled beneath him and stood up, knocking Malfoy to the floor. His luck had just run out.**

**"I told you, you couldn't run away. Now look what happens when you fuck with the Sorcerers." The man punched him with a skull-shattering blow to the chest. Malfoy choked and felt a rib break. Another blow and he saw small dots before him, his eyes becoming hazy. He tried to stand but the pain in his knee kept him from it. He ducked the next punch but felt the next collide with his sore knee. Tears of pain began to flow from his eyes and he heard the man laugh.**

**"Had enough pretty boy? Why don't we end this now then?" He man punched him in the head again and drew out his wand. Malfoy fumbled for his wand, he was fighting the blood he knew was enveloping his brain. If he was going to die, so was this man.**

**Malfoy didn't hear what happened after the sirens. He didn't feel the hands of a brown haired beauty force little life back into his body. All he felt was the coldness of near death and the warmth of life.**

**"Malfoy, can you hear me?"**

* * *

_Yes I know, really short but it's a rather interesting start don't you think? Please review and tell me what you think! Peace out!_


	2. Modified

_Hey I'm back with another chapter! If you wanted to know the reason of my long absence during the summer then I went on a month's camping excursion with my family. It was pretty fun I got to see the Grand Canyon and Las Vegas and a whole load of other places! I also just spent 2 days reading the 6th Harry Potter book that my mother just now bought me after I begged and pleaded for a fortnight whilst camping (he he.) However I shall now retire to my computer to write more chapters before school starts again in September! Happy Holidays!_

_AHA! After many corrections I finally fixed the "sir name" incident! it now reads surname! Or at least I hope it does. Happy reading and thanks to all those who got on me for that typo! My spell-checker can be quite annoying at times._

* * *

_Healing You  
__By: A. J. Seawiel  
__Chapter 2: Modified_

**"Are you sure he's all right?" A male voice asked with a hint of worry.**

**"I'm quite sure. He sustained mostly moderate injuries that we were able to clear up immediately. The major issue now is Mr Malfoy's leg. If you would take a glance at this," the soothing female voice stopped to show the man something, "Right there, you see it? He has shattered his kneecap and so far I have been unable to mend it."**

**Malfoy slowly opened his eyes to face a blurry white ceiling. He was lying in a white bed with the sheets pulled up to his neck and tucked firmly in at the sides. Malfoy could not have moved even if he had wanted to. Right now all he thought about was sleep and how desperately he needed it, however, fate decided against it.**

**"Draco, you're awake!" the male voice said.**

**Malfoy turned his head to face the voice and his eyes slid slowly into focus. He could see the large outline of a man he didn't recognize.**

**"Draco? Is that my name? Who are you!" Malfoy shouted at the man for, even though he was unlikely to admit it, the man frightened him a bit.**

**The man stared at him blankly, "You don't know me? I was your best friend all through school! Goyle, Gregory Goyle!"**

**"Sorry, but I really don't know you. Can you tell me where I am? I seem to be lost." Malfoy asked assuming this was the man's house but wasn't really sure. The woman with the soothing voice had been standing at the back of the room and decided now was the best time to come forward. She walked slowly towards the bed and pursed her lips; never in a million years did she think this would happen to her.**

**Malfoy could tell at once she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, even though he couldn't remember seeing much. Her curly brown hair, which would've fallen down past her shoulders normally, was done up in a ponytail, a few strands veiling her eyes. Her eyes were the most glorious shade of brown and sparkled beautifully. She was slim and wore long robes of bright lime with a crest of a bone and wand crossed.**

**The woman rested her clipboard on the night table and sat down on the end of his bed. "Mr Malfoy I –"**

**"Sorry, but apparently my name's Draco, you must have gotten the wrong house. Goyle lives here." Malfoy pointed at Goyle.**

**The woman sighed, "You're right, sorry; your name is Draco. Your surname is Malfoy."**

**"Oh I see. Okay sorry to have interrupted you. Please continue." Malfoy watched the woman who looked like she was about to be sick.**

**"You – You really don't recognize me?" she stuttered staring at Malfoy's blank face.**

**Malfoy scrunched up in concentration trying to remember something really far back in his memory. A haze of blurs passed in front of his mind, he couldn't see this charming lady anywhere. "No sorry, I don't remember you at all."**

**The brunette breathed out, "Alright. My name is Hermione Granger, Mr Malfoy, and you are recently residing in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am your healer."**

**Malfoy tried to take all this in, "I'm in a hospital? I don't remember getting injured but I do feel pain in my right knee perhaps you should fix that. I also think you may want to get her a bucket because – well, never mind, she's done it." Malfoy had been talking about the middle aged lady across from him who had just hurled blue goop all over the floor.**

**"Oh, Mrs. Alford, have you been taking your medicine like I told you to?" Healer Granger walked over to the other lady and poured her a glass of water and took out two tablets from a nearby bottle and popped the them into the water. She handed the glass to the lady and whipped out her wand and cleaned up the puke. Malfoy watched her work with wide, fascinated eyes. She'd just made the puke disappear completely! Didn't even say a word! Malfoy was beginning to admire this woman more and more.**

**Healer Granger strolled back over to Malfoy and plopped down on the edge of the bed. "How did you do that?" Malfoy asked curiously.**

**"Do what, Mr Malfoy?" she replied.**

**Malfoy pointed to the floor around the woman's bed, "Do that! Make that – that stuff disappear!"**

**She cocked her head and sighed, "Mr Malfoy, I am afraid your leg is taking longer to find an antidote to than we thought. You are going to have to stay here a few more days to make sure you're all right is that fine?"**

**Malfoy looked concerned, "You're – You're going to stay with me though? Am I right?"**

**"I will be your healer for the time being, yes. Right now I need to speak to your friend Goyle so you will have to wait for a bit. Sit tight, I'll be back soon." Healer Granger stood up and walked towards the door with Goyle in tow.**

**"Miss?" Malfoy asked.**

**She turned back around as Goyle walked out the door ahead of her, "Yes, Mr Malfoy?"**

**"How tight do you want me to sit because I'm afraid I can't move?"**

**Healer Granger suppressed a giggle and walked out the door after Goyle.**

**

* * *

**

**Goyle sat in the waiting room with Hermione as she outlined the situation and possible solutions. "So will his memory be permanently modified?"**

**"I can't say for sure. He seems to have either taken a rather large blow to the head which would've resulted in amnesia, a muggle illness, for which there is no cure. Or his memory has been very badly modified by another wizard or witch. Which it is, I cannot say yet." Hermione answered to best of her abilities.**

**Goyle fumbled with his robes, "And his knee?"**

**"I'm sure I'll find the remedy. Just have faith." She answered. Goyle really wasn't so bad when he wasn't under the influence of Malfoy.**

**"Thank you." Goyle stood up and left the Hospital.**

**Hermione sighed and then ran her hands through her hair and took out her ponytail. This was going to take a miracle, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to help him after what he'd done.**

**"I don't want this job!" Hermione whined to herself. She knew that if she asked for a new patient then she'd get fired or be thought of as the new 'Healer That Couldn't Heal.' "It's just not fair! Of all the patients in the world why did I have to end up with him? It's just not possible!" She groaned, stood up and walked back to Malfoy's room.**

**

* * *

**

**"Where are you taking me?" Malfoy asked her as she wheeled him down the hall to another room.**

**Hermione sighed, "You're going to have to stay here for a while until you start to remember things. I'm moving you to a permanent room."**

**"Oh." He replied and made no more interruptions until they reached his room.**

**"You will be sharing your room with Naomi Ganter. She's eight years old so don't scare her or anything." Hermione told him as they entered.**

**On the opposite side of the room was a young girl covered in freckles with strawberry blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders. Her blue eyes twinkled as she smiled at them when they walked in. Hermione smiled back at her as she hooked up Malfoy to the corner of the room. She then left Malfoy and strode over to Naomi.**

**"How are you today? I see your hair's coming back." Hermione asked smiling down at her.**

**Naomi yawned, "Oh I'm wonderful, just a bit tired. Could you do something for me please?"**

**"What is it?" Hermione asked nicely.**

**"Can I have a cauldron cake?" she asked timidly.**

**Behind Hermione's eyes there was sadness, all she wanted was a treat for being so good. "I don't think Healer Dan is allowing you to have treats is he? Won't sugar cause poison when mixed with your medicine?"**

**A small tear escaped Naomi's eye but she wiped it away. "I'm sorry, it's just I haven't had a treat in three years. This medicine is driving me crazy! I think I'd rather have a treat and be poisoned!"**

**"Don't say that Naomi, you know you don't wish to die." Hermione replied soothingly while stroking her head.**

**"I know," Naomi sighed, "I just hoped..." but before she could finish her sentence she fell back asleep.**

**Malfoy watched as Hermione tucked the little girl in and kissed her forehead. She strode back over to Malfoy wiping a tear from her cheek. She blinked a few times to clear her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, then addressed Malfoy. "Okay, Mr Malfoy, as I believe I told you, you have lost your memory correct?"**

**"Yes, I don't remember anything." He replied.**

**"Right, from now on you will be working with me and we are going to try and get your memory back. You will have regular visits from people you used to know and they will also try and get you to remember something. If at anytime during our sessions something becomes clearer in the back of your mind you are to tell me, understood?"**

**"Clear."**

**Hermione looked at him, "You can call me Hermione if you wish."**

**Malfoy nodded, "Sure, you can call me – er – Draco right?" Hermione nodded and walked towards the door. She stopped just short of it and turned back around to face him.**

**"One more thing, you're a wizard." Hermione said and strode from the room.**

**Malfoy looked from where she left, around the room, past the little girl and down to his hands. He held them up and stared at them assuming something magical was going to happen. "Guess I need a stick like she's got."**

* * *

_So what do you think of the second chapter? He he, Malfoy's got no clue who he is so for a bit, expect a little OOC from him. Review please! I love reviews and sorry I made you wait so long! Peace out!_


End file.
